


Eclectic Ramblings

by Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, will post as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia
Summary: Some Ficlets I'm posting on here from my tumblr.Ficlet Requests are welcome, though not guaranteed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters. 
> 
> Hey! 800th fanfic for Trollhunters on AO3! Thought I'd post some of my ficlets on here. You're welcome to ask under the review section, but keep it short. I may or may not get to them, depending on my schedule. 
> 
> Hope you like them!

 

* * *

 

 

Asked by faithfulwhispers: CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING 700 FOLLOWERS! :D MAY I REQUEST A WHOLESOME FICLET OF JLAIRE WITH AUTUMN VIBES?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Admittedly, going for a Starbucks run with your girlfriend at 5am in the morning was not the brightest idea. 

 

But come on. How could he say no to that adorable face? Seriously, he’s tried. the pout pulled at his heartstrings, okay? 

 

A cold wind pull through the area; Claire shivered. In response, Jim casually put his arm around her. She accepted the offer, her hands wrapping around his limb like a lifeline. Jim grinned. 

 

As they approached the coffee queen’s kingdom, Jim adjusted his scarf. Scarring folks this early in the day would be a problem. Last time he went bare-faced News 12 ran a New Jersey Devil sightings exposé. Not his brightest moment. Blinky had quite a few words for him after the fact. 

 

The door chimed. Claire immediately dragged him over to the desk. 

 

“Hi, my boyfriend wants a venti pumpkin spice latte and I’ll have…” She squinted, scanning the drink list. “A tall salted caramel mocha, please.”

 

“Anything else?” The barista asked. 

 

Claire nudged him. “Anything for you, big guy?”

 

Jim glanced over at the assortment of foods. Most of it was inedible for him now, he thought with a pang. But there was one thing he  _did_  like. 

 

He leaned over to Claire, whispering his order. Her lips edged upwards.  

 

“And a big ol’ venti cup of whip cream for Mr. Shy Guy over here,” Claire said. “Oh! A Bacon, Gauda, and Egg Sandwich for me.”

 

Claire paid the barista, though not before adding another star to her app. The lack of crowds meant their drinks only took a few minutes to whip up, a small mercy since Jim hated being around crowds for too long.

 

Jim took both of his orders in hand as Claire held the door open for him. She winked mischievously. 

 

“Not bad for a Starbucks run, right? I told you it would be fine.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t on the news last week,” Jim replied. 

 

Claire laughed. “Aw, I thought that picture of you was adorable.”

 

“Sadly, Blinky doesn’t agree with you. I’m on cleaning duty until next week.” Jim sighed. “It’s so quiet now.”

 

“No surprise,” Claire remarked. “Not a lot of people around this early in the morning.”

 

“No, not that. I…” He paused. “Everything’s different now. You’re learning magic from Merlin, Blinky’s the head of New Trollmarket and I’m just here.”

 

“You’re not just here. You’re the  _Trollhunter_ ,” Claire emphasized.  

 

“Trollhunting  _what_  though? It’s not like it was on the road. Everyone’s too busy to fight now and there’s nothing trying to attack us,” Jim explained. 

 

Stroking her chin, she answered, “You don’t have to do anything though. You can just be you. That’s enough for us.”

 

“I know, I know,” Jim sighed. “I guess, I don’t know, I want some sort of purpose or something?”

 

“Well,” Claire started. “How about taking up new hobbies then?"

 

“Huh?”

 

“If we can scrap together enough crystals we could probably buy you parts to build a motorcycle or something,” she proposed. “Unless you want to make another Vespa?”

 

“I don’t think I can fit on a Vespa anymore, but that’s…not a bad idea actually,” Jim said, eyes widening. “Yeah, I would like that.”

 

“See? There’s one purpose for you. Want another?” 

 

Jim nodded. Before he could ask what she had in mind, Claire yanked his head down by his scarf. A second later, two warm lips encompassed his own. He froze, cheeks burning. They were doing this here? Now? 

 

Not that he minded, but considering the two orders in hands, it was a struggle not to wrap his arms around her and swing her around. Seriously. He was an inch away from just tossing the drink and whip cream cup.

 

A moment later she pulled away. She tucked a stray lock behind her ear, her face as rosy as her hat.

 

“Your second purpose should be taking me on as many dates as possible, Starbucks runs included of course,” Claire ordered playfully. 

 

Jim laughed. “You know, I think I’d like that.” 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet answer to a ficlet request about Blinky's favourite human novel - what is it and why? (Could be snippets of what his favs are at various points in the timeline.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters.

The first human novel he reads is but a scant few chapters, but he loves it all the same. His mother brought it back on one of her trips to the surface; its bindings barely holding together. It is in broken Latin, the writing faded and blurred together. Dictatious believes it primitive, inferior to the works of their brethren. 

 

Blinky disagrees. 

 

Rough it may be, the work paints a beautiful picture, of kings long past and magic far grander than he has ever seen. It is a shame when he loses it on his move to the new world, but the words, the story, never leaves his mind. It is lines from that very book that he draws upon to convince Jim to follow his destiny, though he would never admit to the fact. 

 

If someone asked him what his favorite human book would be, he would say  _War and Peace_. The detail, the sentences, the structure, the historical background–it mixes everything he loves into one book. It is Claire who introduces the novel to him and he gobbles it up within a day’s time, so enthralled he is that he barely even eats or drinks while reading it. 

 

But–

 

And he would never admit it mind you. 

 

His guilty pleasure, his  **true** favorite–

 

Is the  _Princess Bride_. 

 

Jim and Toby introduced him to the movie and then he’d found the book during his time as a human and, well…

 

How could he not love it? There is a certain uniqueness, a certain beauty in its creation. It is not something he would have chosen for himself–Blinky normally prefers nonfiction after all– but it is the idea of love that grabs him by the heartstrings, the simple yet profound idea that love conquers all.

 

Perhaps it is merely him being sentimental. After spending time with the new Trollhunter and his friends though, the power of love didn’t seem like such a far off concept anymore. Perhaps humans and trolls could one day live together in peace. Perhaps love really is their greatest strength against Gunmar and his army. 

 

But if anyone asks, his favorite is  _War and Peace_. End of story. 

 

 


End file.
